Misadventures Of The 6 Secret Little Snakes
by escapingrealityHP
Summary: Imagine, a world where the Harry Potter year mates are in Tom Riddle's Now, add in the fact that Harry is a pureblood, practically an OC and is OOC, in an the enigmatic and ambitious group consisting of Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Neville and Susan, you have one epic tale waiting to unfold.


11-year-old Hadrian Baudelle, or rather Harry (as he like to be called), is starting at Hogwarts soon. The Baudelle family is an extremely old and rich family, with a colorful history dating back to Ancient Greece. However, this is but the least notorious of all that he inherited. His parents, Antonio and Anastasia, have between them several prominent lines from all around the world.

Antonio is a member of the mysterious Phoenix family. The Phoenix line have long been a subject of great gossip and debate among purebloods and academics. They are said to be one of the first magical people on Earth. In several prominent pureblood families, their grimmoires clearly states that a debt of allegiance is owed to their benefactor, the Phoenix family.

Antonio keeps his secret well, the Phoenix family secrets can never be revealed to others, which is what will happen if they are found out and interrogated. See, the Phoenix knows the secret of life and immortality, they themselves are almost immortals that only dies if they choose to. In fact, Harry's grandparents, Cristobal and Judith are approximately 800 years old while his parents are about 300 years old. The family has a great many creature blood in their veins which gave them an unearthly beauty. They have a lifelong mate that will gain the immortality and can only ever have one child.

"Draco! Are you coming with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" the breathtakingly beautiful boy among a group of children asks.

"Yes, Harry. Father and Mother are too busy to take me while Abraxas would rather be caught dead than seen 'babysitting' me," the Malfoy scion looks downcast for a moment, before being reduced to giggles as all the other children pull him into a group hug.

Anastasia just happens to pass by at this moment. "Aww, the kids look so cute piled up together like this!" Pansy Parkinson, BlaiseZabini, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy and her own little boy are just so cute!

The 6 children are chatting excitedly about their plans for tomorrow. They are currently at Hadrian's home located in an unplottable Scandinavian island owned by his family.

Their friendship is air-tight. Their pureblood families arranged their stay respectively with the Baudelles, leading to the forming of the group.

They are geniuses in their own rights. Neville- earth elemental, Pansy- water elemental with an ability to detect spoken lies, Blaise is a dark veela with an affinity for shadow magic, Susan- air elemental with an affinity for divination, Draco is the only one who inherited the light veela gene in his family, and last but not least, Harry- prodigy, too much creature blood to list, extremely persuasive and powerful with an eidetic memory (courtesy of the Phoenix family).

They all have above average intellect, power and beauty. The 6 youngsters have a plan to take Hogwarts by storm- they are going into Hufflepuff and transform it utterly!

Anastasia smiles to herself, the people at Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them. Those 6 bring along with them an irresistible excitement.

As an empath, she can sense bonds along with feelings and those troublemakers have one of the strongest bonds she'd ever sensed. "Hmm, Pansy and Neville, Susan and Blaise, Draco and my son, such perfect matches!"

She can see in her mind eye now, these couples will look so, so adorable together in a few years.

In fact, right now Draco is clutching her son's waist to him. "So possessive," she chuckles quietly and leaves the oblivious children behind.

Moments later, the sound of the boisterous Antonio coming back from his work along with Amelia Bones (Susan's aunt) and her boyfriend of 5 years, Sirius Black, echoes around the manor. The children look at one another, thinking the same thing, "in 3, 2, 1…. "

"Anyone wants to go flying now?" Antonio yells as he walks into the room. It has become a daily routine of the extended family by now. He owns a broom company, and under his influence, the entire group became Quiddith lovers.

The children cheer and run along to the field outdoors. Anastasia joins in to while the old folks (Augusta Longbottom, Cristobal and Judith Baudelle) watch on amusedly.

The game consists of heart-stopping dives and turns as the talented fliers compete against each other. The game ends at an epic 720-600 to Antonio's team when Anastasia catches the snitch. They then go inside to have dinner.

The group, despite their age differences, are as close as could be. In fact, the children see Antonio and Anastasia as the parents they never had, Amelia and Sirius as the godparents, Cristobal, Judith and Augusta as loving grandparents. Pansy and Draco's parents are exceedingly cold and apathetic, even to their own children; Blaise's mother, the aptly named "Black Widow" couldn't care less about her son; Neville and Susan's parents are deceased and lived with their grandma and aunt before.

The children spend so much time on the island they even had their own rooms there filled with personal possessions instead of leaving them at home. To them, this is their true home, not the stone cold walls of their blood parents' manors.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise's parents are glad to get them out of the way, and had gave permission for them to train and live on the island (not forgetting to give the Baudelle compensation of course, even if they didn't ask for it). Augusta, Sirius and Amelia chose to live with them too. In all, they are one big, very happy family.

* * *

That night, the 6 children sleep together after hearing countless stories from Uncle Sirius about the pranks he played during his time at Hogwarts. They dream of wands and magical beings, of adventure and all the pranks they'll play, in honour of Uncle Sirius of course! They woke up bright and early only to find, to their annoyance, their parents still fast asleep. Amelia, Sirius, Augusta, Cristobal and Judith look on with mirthful eyes as the children hop on the bed with their parents still on it.

"Who dares..!" The booming voice of Antonio as he awake makes the children giggle and jump back onto solid ground. Mission accomplished- two bleary-eyed adults glaring futilely at the laughing group. After having breakfast, the group get ready to visit Diagon Alley.

As they walk happily down the Alley's street together, they see Abraxas, Draco's snobby elder brother walking with a group of wizards headed by a tall, handsome boy.

"That's Tom Riddle." Draco whispers to the group in anger and slight awe.

Tom Riddle had made Abraxas the jerk he is today, according to Draco. Before he joined the pathetic group, Abraxas had been indifferent to Draco; after he joined though, the mind games and psychological torture had started.

Apparently, their group aims to 'purify' the wizarding world and exterminate the muggles and muggleborn, which is why Draco and co. dislikes them greatly as they have a great deal of respect towards the muggles for their ingenuity and sees their objectives as inhumane. To counter the Knights of Walpurgis (Tom's group's name which Draco found out from his brother's careless mouth), they plan to help mould the Hufflepuffs and fellow students into capable fighters and to form their own support base.

Suddenly, Abraxas turns and sees them, in which he gives a quick nod of acknowledgement to Draco. Tom turns to their direction too smiling charmingly. Unfortunately, everyone in the group is at least as good looking or powerful as him, thus remaining unaffected. Their disgust for his ideals do not decrease in the least.

Except for Harry, the rest of the group meet his gesture coolly.

Bystanders will think that Hadrian smiling, is as radiant like an angel's and no less pure, but in fact, Hadrian having a read at Riddle and his minions. The smile is just to startle them into lowering their mind shields a little.

The others know about this useful talent of his, and are laughing inwardly at the dazed looks of some of Tom's company and the briefly glazed expression of the boss himself. Truly, no one can resist Harry. When the smile turn into a light smirk instead, Draco is mentally clapping his hands in glee, their secret weapon has found something useful.

The encounter ends as Pansy and Hadrian catch sight of a pet shop at the same time. The notorious duo of animal lovers' eyes gleam as they rush inside the shop together without looking back, leaving behind the mystified Riddle and company and the exasperated and amused faces of their family.

" Pansy, which one are you gonna get?" Hadrian hollers as they browse the shop. "I don't know. There are so many animals!" she answers with a frantic hop.

The rest , used to their childish antics by now, rolls their eyes. Anastasia is greatly regretting permitting them to get a pet, one each only, as she sees the two eying a huge 'so cute!' anaconda. She hates snakes, for Merlin's sake!

In the end, the 6 children each got 1 owl 'because we need to send letters!' Pansy finally decides on a fluffy white kneazel, Blaise got a puppy, Neville got a toad, Susan despises animals thus getting none, Hadrian got a Diamondcross snake and Draco got a panther (who takes a liking to Hadrian) after seeing his puppy dog eyes because he already got a pet and want this one too.

Anastasia nearly faints when Hadrian announces he wants a snake. She looks on with increasing horror when the shopkeeper screams as Hadrian picks a Diamondcross up after having a chat with it.

"The boy just had to choose the most dangerous snake in the world!" she thinks as her husband, not helping matters AT ALL, claps the boy on the back with pride.

The group have to run fast from the pet shop, dragging the reluctant duo away. All the animals had taken a liking to Pansy and Hadrian, and were vying for their attention. Anyone who got too near to the two have to escape from murderous creatures. You can imagine how hard is it for the two to get out. To make matters worse, they did not want to leave.

Next up is getting their school robes at Madam Malkins. The lady coos and pinches their cheeks, commenting on how 'cutie-pie' they are. Everyone laughs as she pats the head of a furious Hadrian, telling him to be good while the children going to Hogwarts have their robes fitted. Hadrian is angelic and petite with wide eyes, no wonder, to his great ire,people often mistakes him for an exceedingly beautiful little boy.

After getting their supplies of food and stationery, the adults have pounding headaches. Little veelas and little children are known to have extremely sweet teeth. They were begging for more candies and chocolate and the adults had a hard time saying no (Curse their puppy eyes!).

Then they have to employ considerable physical force to pry Harry, Neville and Draco away from the potions shop. And they still have to visit the bookshop. At least first years cannot bring brooms, thank goodness!

"Do we even have enough hands between us to pry the 6 of them away?" Sirius groans as they reach Flourish and Botts and the children pile mountains of books in their baskets.

Amelia just looks sternly at him, "Don't scold them for valuing knowledge! You should be more like them!" He slinks away to find that every single person in the group is glued to a book. "What did I do to deserve this…"

The day is ending soon and they still have to get their wands. They are extremely behind schedule (Sirius is blaming the bookshop for having so many books for crazy bookworms to buy). At Ollivanders, they find out truly how powerful the kids are.

" Young Hadrian, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Susan and Neville! I was wondering when you all are coming here." Ollivander appears suddenly as they walk into the seemingly empty shop. The 6 children exchange 'what on earth does he means?' looks while the adults just roll their eyes fondly at the old wandmaker's sure-fire-creep-you-out methods.

After finishing his usual spiel about wands choosing owners and a recital of what previous immediate family members got, he starts his work. The group has decided that they would go from oldest to youngest.

Blaise goes first and got a thestral hair and oak 'tough, good for spell work' wand after a lot of trying. In fact every single one of them has to try a long time before finding their match.

Next is Pansy who got a water dragon tear and willow 'swishy, good for water based spells' wand.

Then Susan got a Hippogriff feather and elm wand 'light, good for charms'.

Draco got a unicorn hair and apple wand 'swishy, good for spell work'.

Neville got a unicorn horn and cherry wand 'good for defensive magic'.

Last but not least, Harry got a phoenix feather and elder wand which Ollivander happily comments that it shares a twin core with the wand of Tom Riddle, making everyone choke in disgust. Harry himself looks unhappy to share a wand core with their would-be nemesis. They leave hurriedly after Ollivander proclaims that all 6 of them will be very powerful one day.

The exhausted group, satisfied with their trip, portkey back to their beautiful island. The usual Quiddith game is cancelled. Instead, they have a nice relaxing picnic on the beach, enjoying the food and spectacular sunset. Everyone is at ease, and happier than ever to be a part of this family.

After the trip, the days seem to pass by in lightning speed. Antonio, Anastasia, Amelia and Sirius are busy with work while the elderly folks went travelling. Day in, day out, the children who are left to their own devices since all tutoring has ended, plot and plan about their incoming arrival at Hogwarts. They are currently debating whether to show their maximum intellect or not. All of them are prodigious, above their year levels.

Besides that, they are also planning on entering the Quiddith team, organizing more activities and plain making life at Hogwarts more exciting. They already planned schedules for studying and training. The 6 have been trained in music practically since birth and one of their dreams is to form a band, something they are working on. As pureblood heirs, they had also been trained in mind arts, dancing, etiquette, politics, magic and academics. So, getting to the top will be no problem at all.

* * *

The day school begins has finally arrived. Draco, Pansy and Blaise have been given permission to go to King Cross Station with the Baudelles. After an emotional goodbye (to outsider eyes its cold but to the group the feelings are more genuine this way), the 6 settle in a compartment and start chatting happily.

They are playing Exploding Snap when someone barge into their compartment rudely.

"Hey mate can I stay here? All other compartments are full," the panting red haired, freckly boy says. Then he sees Draco and sneers, "Blond hair, pale face and snobby rich, don't tell me, you are a Malfoy for sure." At the end of his ranting, the environment has become colder and everyone's faces is dark with anger.

This boy is either extremely courageous or just plain stupid. Ignoring the signs, he blathers on, "Why? Nothing to say, huh?" he then turn to the rest and fuels the fire even more, "You know, you guys are kinda pretty. What do you say? I can introduce you to better people, you know. Like the boy-who-live, he's my best friend."

The compartment is so silent you can hear a pin drop. Then the retaliation begins. "You know, you won't like us very much if you insult our best friend." Its so obvious, this boy an inferiority complex and an ego bigger than Alaska.

Draco retorts, "Red hair, freckles, big mouth and more children than they can afford, you cannot be anything but a Weasel."

Susan and Neville chime in, "Yeah. What kind of person storms into an occupied compartment without knocking and start insulting the occupants?" while Pansy just says, "How uncouth!"

Blaise adds on to her statement with a pithy, "Well, we cannot blame the poor people for having no manners. They simply are born this way."

By now, the weasel's face has turned into an interesting shade of red that matches his hair nicely. Before he could get revenge, a sound of clapping can be heard. Everyone startles, and look towards the source. They were so engrossed in their verbal attack that no one noticed that there are observers standing outside the open door. Abraxas and his group of friends have been listening for goodness know how long.

Seeing that he is outnumbered, the weasel leaves muttering about slimy Slytherins. As a last dig, Hadrian hollers,"Ciau! See you with the better people!" and the rest burst into helpless laughter, temporarily forgetting about their watchers.

When Abraxas "Nice one kiddies" echoes in the compartment, the atmosphere becomes tense again. Predictably, Draco snaps back saying they are not kids which is met with laughter from the older boy and his companions while his friends just sigh.

"Laugh all you want. We'll see if you can pull out your wand faster than a Diamondcross bites." Hadrian says really want to see that arrogant prat who treats his best friend as a amusing toy taken down a peg.

The laughter increases until Abraxas sees the Diamondcross just an inch away from his leg, fangs bared and ready to strike. He stills and they silences. Enjoying this rare moment of vulnerability of his bullying brother, Draco eggs on, "Hey guys, the Diamondcross is the most poisonous snake breed in the world right? Also resistant to spells and has an extremely fast-working poison and all that? No response."

"Don't worry Abraxas, snakes obey me." The drawling voice of Tom Riddle breaks the silence. "Basileux is my familiar so I doubt it." Harry retorts. That insufferable git just laughs.

"Oh well, _Basil prepare to attack the black hair one!_" Now everyone on the both group is staring at him, one with awe and the other with irritation. 'Oops, shouldn't have showed my Parseltongue ability.' As for dear Tom, he looks slightly open mouth and nervous now, with Basil and all his deadly fangs so near his leg. One bite and he's a goner.

And the 6 children agree that the looks on their enemies' faces are so worth revealing this secret. Wait a minute, maybe they can…

Thinking fast, Harry says "I want all of you to swear an oath on your magic to not tell anyone or write about my ability to speak to snakes."

"Why should we?" the bulky one is an idiot. "Nott, is it? Isn't it obvious? There is an exceedingly poisonous snake near your beloved lord's feet. Do you really not want your leader safe and sound for the welcoming feast?" Hadrian says while gesturing to his friends subtly.

"Such loyalty," Catching on, Draco chimes in sarcastically. "Limited time offer people: swear the oath and ensure his safety, or chance imminent death?" Pansy adds. "We are not bluffing," Neville says with a smirk

As they provide a distraction, Hadrian quickly raise privacy wards that prevents escape around everyone with wandless magic. Meanwhile, Blaise can almost see Tom's brain working.

Guessing the direction of his thoughts, he quickly says, "Oh and in case you want to say how we will be punished for threatening a respectable school prefect, who would believe that innocent children will deliberately allow another to be killed?"

Seeing his brother quiet movements to leave and is cursed with pink hair and bounce back in, Draco says smugly "Brother dear, don't even bother trying to get a teacher. This area is warded and silenced. You can't leave until we allow you to." Everyone is shocked beyond belief, did eleven-year-olds just one-up the infamous Riddle?!

Trapped, they agree to the oath, and to swear with this exact wording, "I swear on my magic not to tell or write down or show memories about this encounter and Hadrian's parseltongue ability to any others indefinitely and also not to seek retaliation in any form". With that done, Hadrian quickly tell Basil to leave Tom alone and the intelligent snake quickly slithers into his waiting arms. Abraxas gave Draco a letter from their parents (which is his original purpose for coming here at all) and leave alongside his friends in a huff.

After knowing the blood purists have left, the 6 'kiddies' burst into uproarious laughter. "We just tromp them!" Susan laughs. " Oh Hadrian, you make my year! I'm so gonna pensieve this memory and treasure it forever" Draco says with an evil smirk. "Basil, you rock!" Hadrian pets the snake fondly while Neville's "I'll buy him his favourite rats for a week" resounds. "Ooh innocent little kids just outwitted the evil Slytherin court. The apocalypse is near at hand!" Pansy swoons dramatically making everyone laugh once more. When their mirth die down, Blaise asks, "When did you raise the wards?" Hadrian replies with a wink, "When dear Neville and Pansy are speaking. Thank goodness they caught on, or else our first mission as the 6 Smart Kiddies would be in pieces!"

With the drama over, they spend the rest of the time plotting mischief and making strategic plans regarding their soon-to –be-born allies base. Now more than ever do they need more support in case of the Knights circumventing the oath anyways making their life terrible. Riddle IS a prefect and teachers' pet after all.

* * *

The train has arrived at Hogwarts. The 6 pack up, change into their uniforms, and is ready for their chapter in Hogwarts. They even came up with a group name during the journey, it's the Secret Little Snakes, in honor of them trying to get sorted into Hufflepuff despite being as canny as snakes. As for 'little' its in honor of their successful win on the fight that began because Abraxas called them kiddies. They even have a group mascot! Boy Hogwarts, you are in for one wild ride!

* * *

Author note

Well, here is it, the newly edited chapter 1 since my original is terrible and riddled with spelling mistakes. Do review :D


End file.
